


［鬼舞炭］噩梦

by Cassandra316



Category: cassandra - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra316/pseuds/Cassandra316





	［鬼舞炭］噩梦

清醒过来的时候，头上方是颜色诡异的穹顶。  
炭治郎身上的每一块肌肤都在瑟瑟颤抖。  
空气中的寒意侵入到炭治郎的毛孔中然后绽放，每一根神经都被那感觉弄得瑟缩起来。

本能地想要蜷紧身子，才发现那是无法的。  
暗红色的高空中撒下的是同样色的光，将炭治郎赤裸的身体映出别样的迷情色泽。  
中调的深红色反光出现在他的肩头，他的指甲，他浑圆的臀部、他光洁的大腿上，当然，也同样显现在那沁湿过的、将炭治郎死死缚住的麻绳之上。

疑问有太多，伴随着惊恐一齐朝炭治郎涌了过来。  
想要开口质问，却发觉嘴里被勒上了类似橡胶一般、难以嚼断的束缚物，现实的情况是炭治郎根本无法说出完整的句子，只能挣扎着发出闷闷的音节。完全不受控制就分泌出的唾液充满了口腔，然后盈满，溢出，顺着两边的嘴角淌下。  
落在清晰突出的锁骨上，落在小巧樱红的乳尖上，落在身下之物的棱角上。

拼命地想要出声，是因为身下的硬物实在抵得炭治郎发疼。  
木制的三棱柱，横躺着置于地面，最上面的一条棱上包括着极寒的铁皮，用钉子铆好。  
略微带一些钝角的硬楞恶意地将炭治郎下身的两片肉瓣分开，抵住着炭治郎娇嫩敏感的穴口。  
冰冷的感觉勒进炭治郎的身体，仿佛随时能将从内部撑裂。炭治郎的手脚全部被绑在了一起，膝盖也触及不到地面。

完全无法从别的地方借到力的后果就是，炭治郎身体的所有重量都压在了那与棱边接触的私处。  
不适与寒冷会让身体不自觉地扭动，但那样的下场反而更坏。  
越是动弹，坚硬的一条就陷地越深。哪怕身子本能地分泌着粘液，企图包容和暖化硬物，也是无济于事。

最后，炭治郎再也不敢动弹分毫了，炭治郎预感到如果继续盲目挣扎下去，那里的状况反而会更加不妙。

这到底是怎么回事。怎么看都是用来惩戒犯下恶行的恶鬼的刑罚，为什么会被像这样用在自己身上。

不能说话，就无法申辩。

遭受着酷刑与屈辱，无论是对身体还是心理都是重创。用力咬紧牙关忍耐，却也还是有几颗泪珠挣脱了眼眶的引力，掉落在铁皮上。吧嗒——吧嗒——那并不只是单纯的、泪水溅开的声音，等到炭治郎自己意识到这个的时候，就已经迟了。

吧嗒——吧嗒——

那并不只是单纯的、泪水溅开的声音，等到炭治郎自己意识到这个的时候，就已经迟了。

踏着大理石的台阶，一步步走上祭坛来的男人，他一辈子都忘不掉那张脸。  
是鬼舞辻无惨，这一次，他又想做什么。  
在看到他的一瞬间，理智就已经在暗示他，这并不是真实的世界。但就是那样，炭治郎也无法挣开梦魔的血盆大口。他找不到出路，只能静静等待事情继续往下发生。

“别来无恙啊，剑士……？”  
“……？！”  
是错觉吗，他的口气变了，变得恶劣，充满戏谑，不堪入耳。  
眼神也是，此时此刻那双红瞳像是利刃一般，能够将自己一片片地切开，一层层地剥离。鬼舞辻无惨走了过来，而炭治郎却只能看着他朝自己走过来。

鬼舞过无惨来到了他的面前，糜烂的画面也就不可避免地落入了他的眼中。自己将自己弄得津液横流，真是了不得。看啊，身上，身下，大片大片地，还泛着光。血红色的眸子微微眯了眯，那收缩后渐渐放大的瞳孔，它就像在说，真恶心。

这个时候炭治郎尚且还有怒视他的勇气。  
他看到了。  
表现出高兴，也仅仅是因为这样的话才不会显得过于无聊。炭治郎有些惊讶，这个男人的第一个动作居然是张开了手臂，似乎是要拥抱他。自己的鼻尖抵在他的胸膛上，他身上的气息完全相同的味道涌入了鼻腔，竟然莫名地将他下身的疼痛缓解了些许。真是见鬼，明明是这么恶臭的味道。

鬼舞辻无惨的两只手掌分别包裹着自己的两片臀瓣，轻柔地把玩，抚摸。在现在这种情况下，完全不明白他究竟想干什么。  
“这玩意儿真的这么有趣？看看你的样子……不过是个连动都不能动的道具，竟然比我的抚摸更能让你有感觉？”

边回响着他低声的话语，炭治郎这才反应过来，这是陷阱。  
脑袋里有根弦崩的一声就断开了。  
猛然间用力，双手将可爱的臀瓣掰开，抬高，长长的中指趁虚而入，顺着狭缝溜了进去，清晰分明的关节在精致的甬道内抽动起来，将里面原本就已经泛滥的汁液搅弄地更加汹涌。

痉挛，娇躯被异物所进犯，炭治郎扭动着挣扎起来。下身几乎完全被抬起，勾住他肩膀的下巴是全身唯一的支撑点。  
鬼舞辻无惨坚实的肩骨抵着自己的咽喉，与下体传来的刺激感同样引得炭治郎几乎窒息。  
唾液再度不自觉地被分泌出来，溅到两人的身体上，而他似乎不为所动。

“呃啊……！唔啊……！”  
住手啊！快住手啊你这混蛋！

鬼舞辻无惨装作听不见。直到炭治郎的眼睛完全哭红，脸上凌乱一片，才笑着停了手。  
欣赏着他疯狂近乎崩溃的姿容，食指沾取洒落在刑具上的爱液，伸出舌头舔舐起来。  
“这是什么味道，炭治郎？这东西是从你身体里出来的不是吗。嚯…仔细一看还真是流了不少呢，你居然还真是，在这种处境中都想着做淫乱的事情呢？”

话音绕了好几个圈，起着类似挑逗的作用。

炭治郎无助地摇着头，不禁溢出的眼泪再度染指了痕迹干涸了的脸颊。

尽管如此，身体却还是不争气地夹紧着他的手指。  
他不甘心地咬着牙。要是从前的话，妥协也许会成为一种选择。  
只是，他现在的状况与之前不一样。他身上有必须要保护的东西在。

脚上的绳扣被斩断的瞬间，炭治郎的身子失去了重心，他不可避免地坠到了冰凉的地面上。

炭治郎被人从后面抓住脚踝，拖了回去。鬼舞辻无惨用力扯开了炭治郎的腿，将私处暴露出来。  
“看呐，明明这里已经这么兴奋了呢，就像在说快来我里面吧一样呢？”

温热的舌头搅动着内壁，带出里面数量可观的粘液。舌苔在极度敏感的嫩肉上刮动，每一根神经都兴奋地抽搐，每一个细胞都在身体深处歇斯底里地喊叫。

鬼舞辻无惨用柔软的舌描摹着花园的样貌，挑弄着颤抖不已的敏感点，以及撑开那闭塞的秘密入口，在里面肆意蠕动。

炭治郎根本没有起身的时间，鬼舞辻无惨的身体就压了过来。  
用丝毫不加体贴的力道将那并拢的双腿掰开，胡乱地褪下自己下身的西装裤，胯间的巨物露了出来，面对着红肿不已的入口，蓄势待发。

“不…不要……”

鬼舞辻无惨挺进来的时候，炭治郎的身子僵直了。完全没有什么循序渐进可言，尽数是发泄般的乱冲乱撞。  
少年青涩的身体冲动无比地迎合了上去，按照他抽插的动作收缩与放松，完全迎合了他的胃口。

“放松点，别夹太紧了。”

修长的双腿狠狠夹住了男人的腰，希望他可以手下留情。伴随着肉穴的骤然收缩，身上的男人几乎爽得叫出了声。

“嘶…你这反应还真是可口啊。”

温热的液体从几乎要裂开的眼框滚下，划过鬓角。

鬼舞辻无惨欢爱的方式太粗鲁了。甚至连开口诉说的机会都不留给炭治郎。要是这只是针对他也就算了，可现在的情况根本就不是那样。

深色的巨龙在紧实的蜜穴内进进出出，一下全部退出，下一下就是全部没入，甬道里的水声变得高亢。

暴力的侵犯还在继续，双红瞳中的戾气被欲望引燃到了极致。鬼舞辻无惨没有停下，他自始至终都没有停下。

“唔…唔唔……”  
交合的声音将他的低鸣掩盖，炭治郎眼眸里的哀求鬼舞辻无惨也视若无睹。  
巨物从他身体里带出些许红色，如枯朽的落叶一般掉在了浅色的地砖上，盛开出妖冶而诡异的花。炭治郎看到了，而鬼舞辻无惨却看不到。

炭治郎视线迷离。如果可以解开手腕上的绳索，如果他还有足够的力气，他想要拥住他的脖颈，亲吻那双嗜血而发狂的眼瞳，叫着他心爱男人的名字。

只可惜，到了这个时候，似乎也是来不及了吧……

炭治郎醒了。他的眼角有泪花，薄薄的内衣被汗液浸湿，下身分泌出无色的液体。冷静了三秒钟，他拍打着自己的脸颊，努力地告诉自己那只是个可怕的梦。

好像什么都没有发生，他终是松了一口气，又好像有点失落。

但愿吧。

—END.—


End file.
